Kanashimi no Hate ni
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: [SessKik, AU]They're model students in the eyes of people, hiding their painful pasts within their perfection. When they find each other, they learn they're not alone and their masks are taken away...
1. Perfect Students

**_Kaashimi no Hate ni End of Sadness_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID, SESSHOUMARU&KIKYO WOULD'VE BEEN THE MAJOR CHARACTERS. AND THEY WOULD CERTAINLY END UP TOGETHER.**

**_Author's notes:_** Another SessKik AU featuring them in highschool. The title was supposed to be 'We Belong Together' but there was already another SessKik fic with the same title. It was just a coincidence. This idea has been on my mind since way back so I decided to pursue it. I just got the first part from 'His&Her Circumstances' (Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou/Kare Kano) so I'm not familiar about the Japanese educational system. Nyweyz, flame me and I will flame the pairing you worship. Do unto others what you want others to do unto you. I don't go around flaming Sesskag (Ugh! Gives me the shivers...) even if I absolutely abhor it... So I guess I should encourage you to flame? 

Btw, this fic was inspired by Meteor Garden (a tv series based on the anime Hana Yori Dango) and His&Her Circumstances (aka Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou) 

Nyweyz, reviews are appreciated. But I don't write to receive them. This fic is another tribute of mine to the wonderful pairing SessKik! But reviews encourage a writer to continue because she knows that someone is actually interested in reading a story of hers. 

**_SESSKIK FOREVER!_**

**_Prologue: Perfect Students_**

•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨• 

A young girl walked towards the principal waiting in the stage, her fellow freshmen students sitting in the audience, clapping to commend her. The Freshman Orientation was held in the auditorium of Shikon no Tama High School. Her obsidian tresses were held back by a white ribbon showing her captivating brown eyes and porcelain skin. Her uniform was neat and tidy, as if enhancing her features. Her stride was somewhat proud but humble, making her seem like those shy smart students who always get the top scores in tests but never speaks a word of it. And indeed she was one of them. 

Her name is Higurashi Kikyou, the freshman who got the highest score in the entrance exam. Because of that achievement, she was to represent the freshmen. She was also the valedictorian of her batch in junior high. She was smart and born to lead, not to mention beautiful. Everyone adored her, looked up to her, respected her. In their eyes, she could do no wrong. 

But what lay underneath the perfect image? 

•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨• 

A senior walked through the hallways of Shikon no Tama High School, his high status evident in his proud bearing, tall and straight. He had snowladden hair, his sunlit spheres cold and showing no emotion. As he passed by, students' heads turned to gaze at his retreating back, excitedly whispering amongst themselves. He was a highly admired figure, his presence always causing a stir wherever he went. 

His name is Tsukishiro Sesshoumaru. He never socialized with anyone, thus making him known as 'Mr. Untouchable', the title most students referred to him. His fanclub called him 'Prince Sesshoumaru' He was an enigma to everyone and he never mentioned anything about himself, although many people would recognize his family name. He was not only rich, but handsome and intelligent as well. He was the epitome of perfection to every student. 

But underneath that icy exterior, what does he hide? 

•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨• 

**_A/n:_** hehehe... I named Sesshie after Yukito (from Cardcaptor Sakura). I just watched CCS movie 1&2 and I thought about how Yue and Fluffy look alike so I decided to have Sesshie's last name Tsukishiro. That plus the fact that I do not know what last name I should give him... And about the Prince thing, I got it from Fruits Basket (ya know, Prince Yuki?). 


	2. And So They Meet

**_Kanashimi_****_ no Hate ni; End of Sadness_**

**_Author's notes:_** The first chappie was just a small introduction to their personalities. That was why it was short. Nyweyz, I guess you'll like this chappie coz' Sess&Kiky actually--... juuuuust read it.

SessKik fans, write more SessKik fics! I mean, HELL! Though I hate to admit, SessKag is doing WAY much better, it's annoying the hell out of me. So go! If anyone needs a betareader, I can be one. I have the need to practice my English for the upcoming UPCAT exam. Love&Peace, peeps.

**_Chapter I: And So They Meet_**

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

"I finally understand it! Arigato for helping me in Math, Kikyou-san! I wish I was half as smart as you!" a fellow student complimented. Kikyou weakly smiled. She always got those remarks.

"If something still seems vague, just ask me." She was so smart. She was was the one who scored the highest in the entrance exam and she also manages to top the exams. A model student, everyone would say. She was demure, never having a bad record for anything and being polite all the time. Nobody could find a flaw of hers.

That was because they didn't know anything about her. She always kept a distance from others, never being attached to anyone, for fear of them knowing. Fellow students respected her, but her relatives found her a disgrace. No one would believe her if she just told them she was the black sheep of the family, an outcast.

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

"Correct." Sesshoumaru sat down after giving his interpretation of the poem 'Invictus' by William Ernest Henley. His classmates looked at him with admiration. The girls looked at him dreamily and the boys looked at him in envy. The female student body was inlove with him and every guy wanted to be him. Not only is he the richest student in the whole school, but also one of the top three students of the senior batch. He was the 'man of their dreams' as every female student would say. Evry girl hoped to be the one, the one who could get close to him and change his aloof personality and fall in love with. But so far, no one had such luck. He was courteous, but when it came to pesky fan girls, he regarded them with much chagrin.

"Class dismissed." Sesshoumaru gathered his things and stood, following the class out of the room, oblivious to the girls behind him giggling.

Nobody could ever discern the reason why he chose to go to a public school instead of a private school. Money was certainly not an issue. But no one minded.

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

It was lunchbreak. Sesshoumaru walked through the hallway, unmindful of anything. That is, until a girl stood in front of him.

"Uhm... ano... Tsukishiro-sempai..." the girl stammered, seemingly nervous, finger fiddling the hem of her blouse. By now every student was looking, expecting a scene. It took a lot of guts to approach him. Would she end up like others before her who also plucked enough courage to walk up to him or would he be considerate this time?

"Uhm... ano..." the girl's eyes darted from him to the floor. Seeing that what she had to say seemed to be of no importance, he was about to walk past her when,

"This is for you!" the girl held out a pink envelope towards him. Everyone held their breaths. He merely stared at it.

"Hmph." was all he had to say as he walked past her, leaving the heartbroken girl in tears.

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

Kikyou walked inside the library, greeting the old female librarian eating her lunch as she walked into the book-filled room. The school library was closed during lunch time but students could come in and read. She went there everyday to eat her bento (much to the oblivion of the librarian) with a trusty novel to keep her company. The library had become her haven, her sanctuary, and within the bookshelves keeping her out of sight, she felt safe.

"Kikyou!" a female voice called out from behind. Kikyou instantly recognized the voice. It was that of her music teacher and glee club coordinator, Tanaka-sensei. She was a pretty woman in her 30s and still single. She was one of Kikyou's favorite teachers. Tanaka-sensei was one of the few teachers who had a different approach to students unlike traditional teachers. She was close to the students, having no favorites. She made every lesson seem interesting and she was close to the hearts of students.

Tanaka-sensei caught up with Kikyou. "Thank goodness I ran into you here. You know about the singing competition next, next week, right?" Kikyou nodded. She was a part of the glee club and many students admired her singing voice. She had also won various singing contests.

"Hai, Tanaka-sensei. I already have the song piece I'll be performing."

"Good. The thing is, I need you to practice later after your classes but I won't be there. By that time, no one is using it anymore. You have to know the song by tomorrow because the piano player that I told you that would be performing with you is a bit, uhm... you know what I mean."

"I'll go practice after classes. Don't worry, Tanaka-sensei."

"I'm not. I'm just making sure you're prepared. Anyway, that's all." Tanaka-sensei lightly patted her arm before going out the library to eat lunch at the faculty room with Kikyou heading to her 'usual place'.

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

Kikyou walked towards the music room where the teacher had given her permission to use to practice singing. But as she came nearer to her destination, she could discern the faint piano sounds from within the room playing a rather forlorn melody.

_'That's strange,'_ she thought as she warily approached the door, _'Tanaka-sensei said no one uses the room at this time.'_ She debated on whether she should go in or maybe come back later, but curiosity got the best of her. Kikyou discreetly opened the door an inch, peeking inside to see who the mystery pianist was. She was caught by surprise when she saw a male student with silvery hair sitting on the piano, slender fingers gliding across the keys, the intensity of sorrow carried by each note reverberating within her heart and soul. The melancholy of the music was enrapturing. She stood, glancing at him as he played that somber piece over and over, as if he was lost in a trance. So mesmerized was she that Kikyou failed to notice that the door was now open enough to see her entire face.

Sesshoumaru, upon sensing that someone was watching, stopped playing and glanced at the door, seeing a girl with raven hair. Topaz orbs met mahogany ones. Kikyou then realized that he had caught her staring and peeking at him. Embarrassment filled her and she entered the room with a slight pink upon her cheeks.

"Ano... Gomenasai. Tanaka-sensei told me I could practice here and I didn't know anyone would be here. Gomenasai." She bowed politely. But he showed no reaction whatsoever and continued to look at her.

"I did not mean to intrude on your privacy. I could not help but listen to the piece you were playing. It... It just seemed so... sad." That caught him by surprise.

Sad... The particular feeling that caused him to compose the music piece. Everyone would always say it was 'beautiful and soothing', but it was not meant for such. The deep emotion within him while he played the musical piece was far from it. It was of sorrow and suffering, but nobody saw that.

Except for her.

Kikyou thought she was blabbering so she bowed again and decided to leave.

"I will just come back later." Her hand was about to touch the handle of the sliding door when a deep voice called out.

"Matte." she turned around.

"What's you're name?"

"... Higurashi Kikyou."

"Kikyou..." he let her name roll off his tongue. Kikyou just stood there waiting for the perfect timing to leave. She was taken aback when he stood up and approached her with a look in his eyes that was quite different, something she could not read. She had thought he would be furious, even with her excuse, but that particular look in his eyes was far from it; it was serene.

"I hope I see you next time." as he said the words, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaving the music room. Kikyou just stood there, surprise rendering her mind from registering what just happened. And when she did get a grip on herself, she dashed out of the room to catch him. But the hallway was empty and deserted. Gazing down the hallway to which he must've gone, she thought about what she had wanted to ask him.

"What's your name?" she asked the empty hallway.

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

**_Chapter II: The Pianist and the Songstress_**

**_·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·§·¨¤¨·_**

A/n: I think I made Kikyou seem like Tomoyo (from Cardcaptor Sakura)... Nyweyz, I know I haven't even finished TTwY and now I'm posting a new fic. This has been sitting for a while in my PC so I thought I would post it.

**P.S. If anyone needs a betareader, I can be one. Just say so in a review. **


	3. The Pianist and the Songstress

**_Kanashimi no Hate ni; End of Sadness_**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA. THE LYRICS AND TRANSLATION OF 'Yasashisa no Tane' SUNG BY Iwao Junko (seiyuu of Tomoyo Daidouji) IS FROM animelyrics(.)com.**

**_Author's notes_**: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Though I will have to apologize for not being able to update ASAP. School is starting here in the Philippines and college entrance exams are near. Plus, I'm not the only one using the computer. I have five sisters and two brothers ya know, which makes us eight in the family (including me). I also have damn parents who really seem to take pleasure in irritating me. So please forgive me.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

**_Chapter II: The Pianist and the Songstress_**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

"Tadaima." Kikyou took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers as she entered her home, a shrine that belonged to her father's side of the family.

"Ah, Kikyou. How was school?" an old lady asked as she chopped some vegetables for dinner in the kitchen. It was Kaede-obaasan, her grandmother from her father's side and guardian as of now.

"The usual. I had to practice after school for the singing competition." Kikyou washed her hands and went to help for the preparation of dinner.

"If your mother was here, she would have been so excited about it."

A nostalgic smile made its way to Kikyou's lips. "Okaasan would make a fuss about it." A flicker of sadness flashed in Kikyou's brown eyes. She missed her Okaasan very, very much...

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

The next school day went just like every other day with Kikyou falling in routine. Kikyou had practiced her song piece in the music room after the encounter yesterday. She wondered if she would see him again. But it was unlikely. Tanaka-sensei told her that she would practice today after classes with a senior who would be playing the piano while she sang.

Kikyou walked down the hallway to the music room where the practice would be. She paused before the door and took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She pushed that thought aside and slid the door open. She remained standing in her spot, caught by surprise. Because sitting in the piano chair was the same student she had encountered yesterday. He turned his gaze at her the moment he heard the door open. The two of them just looked at each other, neither attempting to move nor speak.

"You two are here already. Sorry I'm late." Kikyou turned her head to the side to see Tanaka-sensei, ushering the young girl forward. He rose up from his seat.

"I assume you haven't met. Kikyou, meet Tsukushiro Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, meet Higurashi Kikyou. She'll be the one singing while you play the piano." They both bowed politely to one another.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukushiro-san."

"And you as well, Higurashi-san."

Formalities, formalities. Kikyou took note that he called her by her first name yesterday.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sesshoumaru once again sat on the piano chair and poised his hands above the keys. Kikyou stood by the side of the piano, her lyrics sheet in hand. Tanaka-sensei sat in a chair some distance from them. Sesshoumaru started to play the piece and Kikyou waited for the prologue to finish before starting.

_Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi  
__Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo _

**/When I am lonely, I seek warmth  
I trace far into the distance my dear memories/ **

_Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite  
__Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau _

**/Holding her beloved child in her arms,  
a mother sings a lullaby under the sun./ **

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni  
__Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo _

**/On the cheek of an infant playing in the dreamland,  
a fairy makes dimples of happiness./ **

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku  
__Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru _

**/Even after being woken from a dream, a smile lingers  
Such a seed of kindness remains in the heart./ **

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara  
__Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou _

**/When a stretched heart is released, it is able to fly  
Its seed of kindness has been freed./ **

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu  
__Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu __nara_

**/Before long, my eyes will see the festival floats and flowers blooming  
and my heart will be carried to this beautiful place./ **

_Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo  
__Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru _

**/Someday, in the clear blue sky,  
everyone will be able fly freely as high as possible./ **

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..._

**/Fly freely with flowers blooming in their hearts.../ **

The ending notes lingered and Tanaka-sensei clapped, satisfied by how it turned out.

"Good! Very good!" the clapping stopped and Tanaka-sensei approached the two, a happy smile on her face. "I see you did your homework, Kikyou. And you as well, Sesshoumaru."

Kikyou smiled at her teacher's compliment while Sesshoumaru just stared at the piano keys.

"Well, seeing that you're both really ready for the contest, I think you'd do just fine practicing without me. You two can practice here for as long as you want or call it a day and wait for tomorrow. I have to go now coz' I have a faculty meeting." Tanaka-sensei left the room.

The two were left like before, silent and feeling awkward being alone together. Kikyou's eyes shifted nervously on the ground. What was she to say? What was she to do?

A single note from the piano served as the icebreaker. Sesshoumaru let it linger, positioning his fingers over the keys before other notes soon joined, his fingers adeptly playing the piano.

Kikyou shyly glanced at him, seated in front of the piano, playing a piece not the one they had practiced. She noticed it was the same one she heard him play yesterday. His face was a mixture of concentration and nostalgia. Closing her yes, her heart listened to the grief-stricken notes as he played that short musical piece over and over.

"Winter..." she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Yes... Winter..." he replied with a slight smile, though she did not see it.

Her hands, overlapping, went to her heart, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, as if feeling an agony as she listened. Her eyes opened and she saw the small smile he had. It fits him, she thought, though bitter the smile might be.

He stopped and turned to her. Scooting over, he patted the space next to him, indicating her to sit. She accepted his invitation and sat timidly next to him.

"So tell me," he resumed his playing, "what do you think?" he was asking about her thoughts of the piece. Kikyou bit her lip, hesitating on her answer because she did not want a senior student to think badly of her. She closed her eyes once more.

"Loneliness... Sorrow... Memories… Loss..."

Silence, except for the piano's music in the air. She dared to open her yes and look to her side.

"Ano... Tsukishiro-san?... Are you angry?"

"No. Why did you think that?" she looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap like the way he watched his fingers go to one key to another.

"It might not have been what you wanted to hear..." how wrong she was. She bit her lip as he gave no reply. Had she offended him in a way...?

"Tsukishiro-san--"

"Call me Sesshoumaru."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-san--"

"Just Sesshoumaru. my name is already long enough as it is. Plus there's no need to be so formal now, right Higurashi-san?" Kikyou's cheeks became tinted with a pale pink, hardly noticeable, as she giggled slightly.

"You can call me Kikyou. There's no need to be so formal now, right Sesshoumaru?" she used his own line at him.

"Yes, you're right." he said as he grinned, the first beginnings of a smile. "Kikyou..." he said, as if testing on saying her name. Her lips curved into a smile. He sounded funny. Or maybe she felt funny.

"Yes?"

"You have a lovely name." Kikyou's eyes shifted to the other side, her cheeks a pretty pink. Her heart palpitated but it felt so light, not the nervous, hard beating of your heart. This feeling was new to her, yet it did not frighten her.

Sesshoumaru continued to play the piece over and over, while his heart fluttered in his chest…

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

_**Chapter III: Under the Cherry Blossoms**_

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

**_A/n_:** I think the story is like an EriolxTomoyo fic... but the irony of it is that I named Sesshie after Yukito... I mean, I even used the Tomoyo's song where Eriol plays the piano to accompany her! I think it was when Sakura transformed the Voice and Song cards. hehehe... I'm a big fan of ExT as well. They were my very first fic obsession.

FYI: The piece I had in mind that Sesshie played is entitled 'Winter II' from Boys Be, a high school shounen anime. **YOU SHOULD DOWNLOAD IT! You can download it from:**

**http(/)geocities(.)com(/)encielluna**

You won't regret it. It's just a midi so it's easy. It's a great anime and its soundtrack is one of the best! Listen to it while reading this fic.

Btw,** I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BETAREADER, ARWEN!** I'm soo excited! It's like getting a sneakpeek or preview... hehehehe... nyweyz, just review and tell me if you sent it to me then I'll proofread it and send it back to you. I updated for you, ya know. (",)

Nyweyz, to tell the truth, I never expected that Sesshie would turn out like Eriol in this fic. I only realized it after finishing Chapter one. It kinda freaked me out... I am mentally unstable... all the thoughts in my head are beginning to jumble...

I had our cat inspire me for this chappie, sleeping in the other swivel chair (that has become her scratch post) next to me. She's so KAWAII!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially flames. It would be my ticket to flaming SessKag fics. MWAHAHAHAHA...

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

_**itoshiiutahime**_

_**mikokikyo2**_

_**Sweet Ruby Moon**_

_**Naraku-3**_

_**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate**_

_**Cold Kikyo**_

**This update was for all of you!**


	4. Under the Cherry Blossoms

**_Kanashimi_****_ no Hate ni; End of Sadness_**

**DISCLAIMER: GOD HATES ME VERY MUCH AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. SO FUCK OFF.**

**_Author's notes_**: I am truly sorry for the long delay. You see, the fuckin' computer got some problem and suddenly, none of us could log in in any of our accounts in Windows XP. My sister got it fixed, which meant reformatting the damn thing. None of my documents were saved. Now all of the wallpapers I made, all the poems I composed, all my fic ideas, all my notes on my future fics, all my FICS that I have worked for so long and hard are GONE. It's a bad thing coz' once I have written a piece and it becomes erased, I can't recall it anymore, I can't write it anymore. I am still pissed off coz' there was this back-up system but it didn't save my documents coz' it was protected. I don't know why the fuck shit always happens to me.

If you know how to help me retrieve those files, by all means, **PLEASE TELL ME.**

****

**_-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-_**

****

****

****

**_Chapter III: Under the Cherry Blossoms_**

****

****

****

**_-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-_**

Kikyou sat in class, diligently answering their seatwork. It was quite easy really, and she had no trouble at all and finished in no time. She checked her answers and she was sure she had done correctly. She eased back into her seat, taking a deep breath, as if she had been holding it. Her other classmates worked on in silence, hunched over their desks, intent on solving the math problems given by Ryuko-sensei. Kikyou doodled on the back of her notebook, writing the lyrics of the song piece for the competition in lazy, curvy script. It had been a week since she started practicing with Sesshoumaru, whom she was able to bond with in a platonic way and in such a short time as well. Under Tanaka-sensei's guidance and Sesshoumaru's encouragement, she found her anxiety disappearing. Tanaka-sensei always left them alone to practice by themselves and it was then that the two would talk about anything under the sun as he played different classical works on the piano. But never a day went by that he did not play that particular composition of his. She had wanted to ask him about it, but kept her silence for fear that he might be angered. She respected his privacy as she did hers.

Kikyou's eyes shifted from the paper to the window next to her. Leaning forward and resting her cheek on her palm, she gazed at the serene scenery outside. A grove of cherry blossoms were quite near the school and at that moment, she admired its beauty, pink sakura petals swaying in the wind.

She liked Sakura trees but preferred the pallid blooms of the plum blossom tree in front of her home.

Only five minutes more to go and the class would be dismissed for lunch break.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

Kikyou walked down the hallway to the library, where she always spent her lunch time. She spotted Mitsuhara-sensei, the librarian, just about to leave.

"Oh, Kikyou. It's you. I was wondering when you would show up." Kikyou walked up to the librarian with a smile.

"We were dismissed a bit late in Math since most of the class asked for an extension so they could finish the seatwork." she explained. "Can I come in the library?"

Mitsuhara-sensei apologetically shook her head. "I'm afraid the library would be closed until after lunch. I have to go somewhere important today."

"Oh..." came the disappointed reply. "Thanks anyway, Mitsuhara-sensei."

The librarian smiled sympathetically before going down the hallway where Kikyou had been. She sighed. Where was she going to have lunch now? She wanted a quiet place, somewhere she could be by herself or where only a handful of people would be. The canteen was definitely out; most of the student body would be there. The courtyard would be crowded too. Kikyou pondered as she walked the direction the librarian took.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

The surroundings seemed fresh and full of life during this time of the year. Flowers bloomed and the cherry blossom trees flourished. Such was the effect of Spring.

Kikyou admired the descending dance of the sakura petals as they waltzed with the breeze. She had finished her lunch early and decided to take a stroll, leaving the cozy shade of a sakura tree.

She walked slowly, watching everything around her. Being a nature person, she appreciated the tranquil atmosphere. A few distance away, a slight figure of a bench loomed into view, hidden by the massive trunks of the Sakura trees in between.

'It would be a nice place to idle my lunch time away,' she thought with a slight smile and she strode to the wooden bench. As she neared, the wooden bench came in full picture, she saw that someone was already seated comfortably, inclined backwards with an elbow on the back supporter of the bench.

What was even more of a surprise was that she recognized the person, Sesshoumaru, though his back was to her. He seemed to not have sensed her presence yet. Kikyou debated on whether she should approach him or leave him be.

'Should I...?' she thought. She wouldn't want to be disturbed when she wanted to be alone. Maybe now was not the time. Besides, they would see each other later during practice. But somehow, she instead walked a bit sideways, watching his profile with curious eyes. She did not expect to run into him here, of all places. The wind blew softly, once again bringing about swirling sakura petals and she saw him tilt his head up, with that look in his eyes.

Slowly, with tiny, shy steps, she approached him, stopping a near distance from him. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he did not turn his head to her.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Kikyou finally said. His eyes looked sideways before his head turned to her. He must have been surprised, though he did not show it, because he did not speak. He merely looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Maybe I should leave." she said sheepishly before turning around. But he called out:

"No, stay. I... would like your company."

She turned to see his face with that tender look he always had when they would be alone in the music room. She sat next to him on the other side of the bench opposite him.

"So... why are you alone?"

That question somehow startled him. No one ever asked him that. The question alone could have so many meanings underneath and have so little answers. To which one did she want to know the answer...?

"I like coming here because it's quiet."

"So... I was disturbing you then."

"Iie," he turned to her with a smile she couldn't quite read. "not at all."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, both just observing their surroundings.

"Kirei," Kikyou commented when a breeze blew, sending sakura petals in flight. "The cherry blossoms are so pretty!" He looked at her quizically before turning to the scene that she complimented.

"I guess so..."

It was her turn to look at him quizically. "You mean you didn't come here because you like watching the cherry blossoms?"

"I've... never really noticed..." He couldn't understand why he felt awkward all of a sudden.

"Hmm... I never thought I'd meet someone who's never noticed cherry blossoms before..."

Now he knew why he felt awkward. It was because he felt ignorant.

"It reminds me of what my Okaasan said before..."

"What did she say?" he inquired.

"That we usually don't see the good things we have. Okaasan calls it 'blessing in disguise'. She said people are more likely to see the negative things in life the way people can only remember someone's bad attitude instead of their kindness. That's why people only see the bad qualities in themselves. 'We're more prone to being pessimists,' she said."

"Why is that?"

"I asked that too." she said with a smile, like she enjoyed talking about her mother. "She said it was easier that way instead of being hopeful and being let down. And because of that, we always see the worst in other people. Another person acts as a mirror to you because you can't see yourself. So when all they see is something bad, all you'll see are the bad things in you. " Her face seemed to become a bit sad, somewhat reminiscent.

"That's why I always try to look at the good side of others, because Okaasan told me to. Oh, and I always try to look at the positive side of things as well. It's hard, but I try, because Okaasan told me to." she scratched her chin. "I guess the way I said it kind of makes no sense but if it was Okaasan explaining, then you'd understand what I'm talking about." Kikyou chuckled again, grinning sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru felt himself smiling at what she said. Why was it that she could always manage to say the right words? Why was it that whenever she was around, he didn't feel so alone anymore? Somehow, she could make him smile even slightly whenever she did.

He turned to her with a soft, yet genuine smile. A gentle wind blew again, sakura petals wavering in the air, her hair wavering as well. The cherry blossoms made a breathtaking background with Kikyou.

"Iie," he said as he lifted a hand to pick a sakura petal that became entangled in the midst of her raven tresses, "It makes perfect sense." a slight pink painted her cheeks

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to use your lap as a pillow." He did not wait for an answer as he laid his head on her lap with eyes closed, to which she was glad so he wouldn't see the burning blush upon her cheeks. His left arm rested on his stomach.

Kikyou carefully moved his bangs away from his closed eyes. He looked so peaceful, Kikyou thought, like a little boy taking a nap after playing on a summer afternoon. She gazed with a soft smile at his tranquil face, his breathing even and relaxed. It seemed to her that he looked so different now, like there was nothing that troubled him at all.

She could not help but watch him sleep.

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§_**

****

**_Chapter IV: Sweet Memories of the Rain_**

****

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§_**

A/n: Hope you liked this update. I'm angsty and depressed and I'm trying to regain writer's motivation. I don't have writer's block but I just lack the drive to write ever since all my fics and fic notes were eliminated. And trust me; it's worse than writer's block.

Hehehe... I said before that this is like an ExT but now Kikyou sounds like Tohru from Fruits Basket!

**P.S. WANT A BETAREADER? NEED A BETAREADER? I'M FOR HIRE. FREE OF CHARGE.**


	5. Sweet Memories of the Rain

_**Kanashimi no Hate ni; End of Sadness**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THE ROMAJI AND TRANSLATION OF 'TOMORROW' &'SORE GA, AI DESHOU'IS NOT MINE EITHER. IT WAS TAKEN FROM animelyrics(.)com.**

**_Author's notes:_** I thought of this chappie while I was walking home under the rain. I didn't have an umbrella. It's the rainy season here in the Philippines so it's not too friggin' hot anymore. Nyweyz, extra fluff and sweetness for SessKik lovers. I hope someone out there even remembers this fic...

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Chapter IV: Sweet Memories of the Rain**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_futari de nigebasho sagashite_

_hashitta tenki ame no naka..._

**/Together we searched for a place to hide**

**as we ran in the rain.../**

-**Tomorrow** (Full Metal Panic OP) sung by Shimokawa Mikuni

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

"It's raining," Kikyou commented as she looked out the window of the music room where she sat next to Sesshoumaru in front of the piano. Rain beat down on the glass, accompanying the piano sounds. The music room was a bit dark and cold because of the weather.

"It'll be raining for some time," Sesshoumaru said as he continued playing, Kikyou nodding in consent. He noticed her small smile.

"You seem happy."

"Oh!" her train of thought disappeared. "Well, it's because I really like the rain."

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "You do?" she nodded happily.

"You're weird." he remarked with a slight smirk.

"Uhm... Is that good or bad?" she asked worriedly.

A small smile grazed his features before chuckling at her expression. "It's good."

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

The school was almost empty since most of the students had gone home earlier that day. The rain poured down, the atmosphere chilly as Kikyou stood by the front of the school, watching the gray sky cry. But no matter how sad the weather was, Kikyou couldn't help but smile. She hummed to herself. She was supposed to go home but it was still raining. She wouldn't mind walking in the rain but her Obaasan would.

"You must really like the rain." Kikyou turned around and smiled to see Sesshoumaru behind her, with his schoolbag in one hand. "Hello," she greeted.

He walked to her side. "I thought you'd have been gone by now."

She shook her head. "I don't have an umbrella."

"... Neither do I." Kikyou only sweatdropped at this.

"Are you going home already?"

Home... did he have one? He once lived in his father's mansion, but he hardly regarded it as home.

"Yes, I am. I just finished talking with some of the members of the Kendo club about the newcomers."

"Sugoi! I didn't know you were in the Kendo club."

A silence developed between them; however, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. The rain did not cease.

"Looks like it's not going to end any time soon," he said. He surprised her by holding her hand.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

"Run." he pulled her out into the rain, making her run along with him. They both ran under the downpour, getting soaked in the process.

Kikyou felt a light, fluttering feeling within as he held her hand that felt warm despite of the cold.

They passed through a blur of everyday sceneries, the splashing of the raindrops making everything seem as if they had a bluish tint about them. Only the rain's sounds could be heard besides their feet pattering on the wet concrete.

They kept on running, Sesshoumaru grasping his bookbag in one hand, Kikyou's hand in the other. She wasn't a very good runner, but because Sesshoumaru held her hand, it gave her a bit of stamina to run along with him. It wasn't that he was pulling her, he noticed she wasn't that good of a runner so he slowed his running pace just so she could keep up.

She remembered the reason why she loved the rain, despite its gloominess. Her Okaasan once told her a memory of her father.

'Back then, I didn't like the rain. I remember it was raining hard that day and I didn't bring an umbrella. But I had to get home because I had a curfew. It was by the waiting shed that your Otousan saw me and offered to share his umbrella. I didn't like your Otousan back then because he was a rival in my eyes. If there was such a thing as one-sided rivalry, then that's the case with me.' Her Okaasan would laugh at the thought.

_'He was always such a gentleman, you know. When I was a teenager, I was stubborn and proud. I never wanted anyone's help, especially from a rival, so I refused him. He offered to give his umbrella instead but I wouldn't accept it. I felt so irritated because he was always so nice to me so in quiet rage, I walked in the rain. Your Otousan went after me and held the umbrella over my head but I pushed his hand away, saying I didn't want it. Then he closed his umbrella and walked beside me. I was so curious so I asked him why he was following me and not using his umbrella. Then he told me that if I was going to get soaked, then he would rather get soaked as well. He said he would feel guilty if I ended up with a cold tomorrow. And, well... at that time, I realized, he was more than just my rival.'_

It was her favorite story. When she was a child, whenever it would rain, she would ask her mother to tell that story. She didn't have that many memories of her father because he died in an accident when she was small.

Somehow, she found herself smiling, and holding his hand shyly as she reminisced while they ran.

Sure, it would be nice to be with someone under the same umbrella. But there was something more comforting when that someone would rather stay with you under the rain, getting soaked along with you.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

They finally made a stop underneath a large tree although the rain still did not cease to pour. The tree offered a bit of shelter. As soon as they reached it, he let go of her hand that suddenly felt cold. Kikyou was panting; Sesshoumaru looked unfazed.

"You're a bad runner." Sesshoumaru commented.

Kikyou was still panting, holding onto the tree for support. "I know."

"Should we walk then?" He suggested as he turned to look at her but immediately averted his gaze in the other direction, away from her. A slight red tinted his cheeks.

Why, you ask? Because they were so very drenched, and Kikyou's school blouse clung to her skin, the white material becoming a bit transparent. He was a man but he wasn't perverted.

"I think we should-- ahh!" Sesshoumaru quickly turned to see Kikyou on the wet ground. He was immediately by her side, assisting her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked, concern evident in his tone. Kikyou forced a light chuckle.

"I'm such a klutz..." she said as she held her ankle. She meant to say it in jest but it didn't come out right.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I just slipped, that's all. This is nothing." The truth was, it hurt like hell but she didn't want to worry him. Sesshoumaru knew her ankle hurt a lot and could see tears swelling in her eyes.

"Looks like I have no choice but to carry you to the nearest waiting shed."

Kikyou shook her head rapidly. "I couldn't! Uhm, it would be asking too much and I don't want to burden you--"

"It's alright." he interrupted, "You won't be a burden. And you didn't ask; I volunteered--"

"No, you don't have to..." she protested as he draped his school jacket over her.

"... so get on my back." he commanded, already in position with his back to her, waiting for her to get on. There was a tenderness in his authoritative words that made her follow it. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he locked his wrists under her knees to secure her position.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Sesshoumaru walked steadily under the downpour, making sure not to let Kikyou slip from his back.

'He's so warm...' Kikyou thought as she clung to his rain-soaked back. The feeling of being that close to someone made her feel safe the same way that a hug made you feel loved.

Shyly, but not hesitantly, she rested her head in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. This warm feeling within made her heart flutter. She couldn't understand it; she had never felt that way before.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara_

_Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru... _

**/If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain**

**let's start walking now, something is about to begin.../ **

-_Sore ga, Ai Deshou_ **/I Guess, that's Love/** (Full Metal Panic Fumoffu OP) sung by Shimokawa Mikuni

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Chapter V: Don't be Afraid**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

**_A/n:_** I still haven't recovered the files... I'm still depressed... Nothing's helping... -sigh- But hey! Good news: UPCAT (college admission test) and quarterly exams are over so I may be able to update more. I find this chapter too mushy... but I like it coz' it happens in the rain... I love the rain... BTW, Sorry about the very much delayed update! Gomenasai minnaT.T

BTW, **'Then There was You' **will take some time until the next update. I just can't seem to find the little spunky giddyness to be able to write a humorous and fluffy fic... I've been watching Hatori's and Momiji's (from Fruits Basket) episodes too much. And believe me, they're depressing. The episodes will make you cry. If not, it will make you teary. So if you're depressed and watching angsty anime, what do you expect?

To **VEEd**, I'll try to make the chappies longer but I can't promise that. It depends on what happens in the chappie. I tried to make this chappie longer than my original plan though. Hope it's to your liking.

To **Arwen**, err... the e-mail add of your friend didn't appear in your review. But I' d love to be your friend's betareader! BTW, have you sent to me the chappie you wanted me to betaread?

To **Maiden Of The Phoenix.**, sure, I can be your betareader! I'd love to! You can e-mail me or review about the story you want me to betaread. Then, send the story to my e-mail add (see my profile for my e-mail add). But I think you're a better writer than I am though! I've read your profile and I must say I'm amazed.

**ProtoBlues**, well... I don't support TohruxYuki. The only coupling I like in Furuba is HatorixKana and, strangely, ShigurexHana. Yes, weird pairing, I know. It's just that Yuki and Sesshoumaru have similar characteristics in my fic. Yuki's image in his school actually fits Sesshie so... BTW, what episode did Yuki sleep on Tohru's shoulder? Strangely though, I don't remember it...

**P.S. ANYONE WANT A BETAREADER? NEED A BETAREADER? I'M FOR HIRE. FREE OF CHARGE.**


	6. Don't be Afraid to Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THE ROMAJI AND TRANSLATION WAS TAKEN FROM animelyrics(.)tv**

_**Author's note:**_ Waaah!!! It's been over a year since I've updated!!! x.X... You can all strangle me now... Btw, I just realized I should scrutinize my chappies more... I make several grammatical mistakes that I tend to miss... urgh. It's a shame, my carelessness. x.X... I'll edit the other chappies later.

I was worried that the tone and mood that I employed in writing this fic would change since it's been a long time but after carefully reading chap1, I suddenly had the urge to post a chappie... I hope I update some more...

Damn. I wrote this while listening to Arashi's song, "Tomadoinagara." Damn, I only discovered it the other day. It's so addictive! x.X

Nyweyz, hope you enjoy this chappie. I decided to update coz' the flow of fics seem to really slow down; no one's updating anymore! (That includes me... xX… look who's talking) T,T

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Chapter V: Don't be Afraid to Cry**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_Koware souni naite ita anata ga_

_Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o_

_Tatta miteru yo_

**/You, who could weep when scared,**

**Smiled all the time,**

**For show only./**

**-Dakishimetai**_/I Want Us to Hug/_ (Super GALS! ED) sung by Jungle Smile

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

Tanaka-sensei sat at the faculty room in front of her desk, shuffling papers here and there. Her desk was cluttered with several music sheets for both the choir and her music classes. She was on her way to class but she couldn't find the particular piece they were going to tackle in the midst of the paper chaos upon her desk. She tacked a mental reminder in her mind to organize her things after school that day.

She opened the first drawer on her right and after some more shuffling, finally found the elusive music sheet.

"Tanaka-sensei?" a soft voice called to her. She looked up to see Kikyou standing on her left, bag in hand. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ah, Kikyou. Ohayou," Tanaka-sensei turned her swivel chair to face Kikyou. "What a surprise. What made you come see me so early in the morning? We'll be meeting later on in practice, anyway."

"Uhm... about that... You see..." Kikyou's hand held out a folder in front of Tanaka-sensei, all the while looking down, her bangs veiling her eyes and the sorrow within them. Tanaka-sesei looked confused as she took the offered folder in front of her.

"What's this?" It was the music sheet of "Yasashisa no Tane," the song she was going to perform.

"I have to back out."

Tanaka-sensei's eyes widened and the last minute change of heart was beginning to stir panic within her. "But the competition... It's only two days from now! You're quitting just when it's so close?"

Kikyou refused to look up and meet the teacher's confused gaze. "I... I just..." Her hands clutched the handle of the bag in front of her. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I just can't go through with it. I sincerely apologize for causing you inconvenience." She bowed before exiting the faculty room in haste.

Tanaka-sensei sat there dumbfounded and stuck to her chair, not knowing how to react or what to do. She heaved a sigh as she dejectedly gathered her things. As much as she wanted to talk more about this matter with Kikyou, she had classes for the day. And as far as she could discern, Kikyou wasn't the type to open up easily.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

Sesshoumaru stared out the window in a pondering manner, his fist supporting his cheek as he gazed at the scenery outside. Something was wrong with Kikyou lately. She seemed off and distracted during practice and he could see the troubled look within her hazel eyes. He was not one to pry so he never mentioned anything to hint his suspicions. He dismissed his paranoia and attributed her strange behavior to nervousness, as the contest was drawing near.

But he knew better. It wasn't that she was nervous; she could easily win the singing contest with her beautiful voice. He knew there was something more, something that went deeper. But he wasn't one to corner a person and force a confession out of them.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said as the lunch bell rang. The students got up eagerly and filed for the door while Sesshoumaru lagged behind to fix his things and waited to avoid the crowd pooling at the door.

"Tsukishiro!" a voice called to his Sesshoumaru's side as he stepped out of the classroom. He stopped and turned to acknowledge the approaching figure.

"Tanaka-sensei."

"It's a good thing I ran into you here."

"Do you need anything from me, Sensei?" He asked as she stopped in front of him.

"No, no. I just came to inform you that you don't need to come to practice after your classes today."

"But the contest is just the day after tomorrow."

Tanaka-sensei sighed sadly. "Well, as a matter of fact, the school won't be participating anymore."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I don't understand, Sensei."

"Kikyou backed out at the last minute," Tanaka-sensei explained as she slipped her hands into her coat pocket. "I talked to her again to try to change her mind but she says she just can't sing in it and it's too late to train a replacement."

Sesshoumaru looked down on the floor, wondering about this current change of situation. "I'm sorry to hear that, Tanaka-sensei."

Tanaka-sensei patted him at the side of his arm. "Well, I should be the one apologizing to you. I was the one who requested your participation in this." She sighed yet again. "As disappointed as I am at this, I'm more worried about Kikyou. Did she say anything to you that might indicate why she would quit?"

"No, Sensei."

Another sigh from Tanaka-sensei. "Well, I shouldn't keep you from your lunch break. Thanks anyway for helping us."

"It was no problem, Sensei." Sesshoumaru said before she walked away. As Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, he was determined to find out the reason behind this sudden turn of events.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

Kikyou inwardly sighed. Classes had ended and students piled at the door, eager to exit the classroom and continue on with their after school plans. Kikyou just waited until everyone had cleared out of the room before standing up and walking out slowly. She had gotten used to the routine of having practice afterwards and heading to the music room. She was sure it would be empty by this time. Only she and Sesshoumaru occupied that room these days because of the preparation for the singing competition. However, since she backed out at the last minute, no one would be there for now. Maybe she could spend some time there before going home.

She quickened her pace as her thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru. Kikyou was sure Tanaka-sensei had already informed the senior of the change of her decision. It saddened her to think that she would never get to spend any more time with him. She had come to appreciate his presence and company for all the time they spent in the music room.

She stopped in front of the door and slid it open. Kikyou found herself rooted to her current position and unable to take a step inside, staring at the lone figure within the room.

Inside the room, standing in front of the piano, was Sesshoumaru. He had turned his head to the door once he heard it being opened. Though he didn't appear to be shocked, he was slightly surprised (but relieved) to see Kikyou. He had not been expecting her, but he secretly hoped he would come across her that day, but so far, he had no luck in chancing upon her. The music room was the one place he did not expect to meet her again.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

A soft thud of wood resounded as Sesshoumaru lifted the wooden cover of the piano to reveal the black and white keys. He turned to Kikyou, still standing by the closed door. She didn't move, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"What are you still doing here? You don't have to come here anymore, you know. Didn't Tanaka-sensei inform you?"

"I know." He pushed a random key.

"Then… what brought you here?" She finally dared to take a step inside and looked around casually, as if avoiding looking at him.

"I guess…" A long, slender finger trailed down a black key. "To see you."

_Mi-do-re._

His response made her look at him in surprise before she turned her head away with a slight pink in her cheeks. He wanted to… see her? She didn't know whether to be relieved or wary.

Wordlessly, he finally took a seat in front of the piano and once again positioned his adept fingers upon the ivory key, testing a few random keys for warm-up.

"Well then…" She uttered to disperse the lack of words spoken. "It's... a good thing I… stopped by." She made no move to leave nor approach him, just staying at a distance.

He glanced up to her, his hands never swaying from the simple melody he was playing. "Well?" His eyebrows were raised in question. "Why are you just standing there?"

His statement encouraged her to walk forward and occupy the space next to him on the piano bench, the space he had left for her from the beginning.

He then retracted his right hand, leaving his left hand to play that familiar, merry duet piece called "Blue Moon."

"Do you know this?" he asked. She nodded and struck the starting note of the accompanying melody with her right hand. For a while they just sat there, continuously playing together, the jovial music filling the gap in between them and surrounding their silence. And it was strange for Kikyou to be so content in this place and time, just the two of them alone in the music room. Sitting beside him, even with everything unspoken, she didn't feel like an unwanted stranger.

For the first time in days, her lips formed a smile. He averted his gaze from the keys to her face. At the same time, she glanced at him before erupting into a small giggle, which made the corner of his lips slightly curve in amusement. Her small giggles joined in the cascade of notes, not one of them missing a beat.

-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-

"My mother and I used to play it all the time on the piano," Kikyou recalled with a nostalgic smile. They had just finished playing and they were just sitting there, not moving from the seat in front of the piano.

Kikyou had a faraway look in her eyes and Sesshoumaru remained silent, just looking at her, giving her his whole attention.

"That was the only piece she knew because she and her younger twin sister would play it on the piano when they were young." Kikyou remained silent, looking afar.

"I didn't know you played the piano before."

Kikyou shook her head, still with that reminiscent gaze, as if not really seeing the present. "I just know the basics. I had lessons when I was very little but I had to stop because my mother couldn't afford it." She lowered her gaze as she ran her hand through some keys.

"As a single parent, my mother was struggling with expenses and raising a child alone. But even then, I was happy just being with her. She did the best she could, in high spirits. And I…" Kikyou paused as she bit her lip. She hadn't talked about her mother in such a long time. "…I acted so ungratefully."

This was something she had never dared to voice out, even if her mind was plagued with thoughts of it. And she had never talked about it to anyone, not even with her grandmother. So why was she saying it aloud now, when she knew the pain it would cause her? But she couldn't stop her voice, the voice locked within her to close off the unwanted thoughts at the depths of her mind.

"I said things that hurt her all because my recital dress didn't seem properly ironed. I let out my anger at her even though she had nothing to do with it." Sesshoumaru could hear the regret in her voice.

"I wish, she just had just gotten angry at me. Maybe if she did, she wouldn't have tried to come to my recital and she wouldn't have been in that accident." Kikyou felt her eyes sting from the bitterness of the memory.

She turned her face to him with her sad, remorseful smile. "Sometimes, I think that's the reason why she got into that accident." Kikyou once again looked down to her hands, clenched tightly on her lap, unable to gaze at Sesshoumaru with her tearful eyes. "And even if I wasn't the one driving the truck that hit her, I feel like it's my fault."

"I… I…" Kikyou's eyesight blurred and tears pooled. She bit her lower lip and her hands shakily covered her mouth to stifle the gasps, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears. "I'm responsible. I killed her. And the most painful part is that she died believing I was angry at her!" She raised her hands, covering her face and catching the trickling tears. She wept, because she could no longer control the overflowing sadness of her regret, because her only family was gone, leaving her alone and unwanted in the world.

Kikyou squeezed her eyes shut and firmly pressed her hands upon her mouth in an effort to control her hitches of breath and control the overwhelming grief she had hidden for so long, emerging like a wave to engulf her in misery.

And that was when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and a hand firmly and gently push her head to rest on a shoulder.

The crook of Seshoumaru's neck cradled Kikyou's head as she tightly grasped the front of his shirt. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and while he caressed her hair in a comforting manner.

He didn't say anything, but his actions, being held by him, was reassurance enough. And somehow, being with him eased the desolation in her heart since her mother's death.

Holding on to the tears of grief for all this time for the sake of trying to be strong enough to continue in this life, Kikyou didn't understand why she couldn't control the flow of tears that seemed to never end. For a long time, she didn't cry, because she believed that she had to hold on to the remaining strength she had. Because if she gave in to the tears, she might never recover from it.

But at that moment, even as she cried out her sorrow, she couldn't understand why her heart felt relieved from the anguish of the tragedies of her life.

It is alright to be weak sometimes, because it is harder to be strong. Being strong is tiring too.

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_Neh,_

_Minna onaji dake kodoku de_

_Onaji youni obieteru nara_

_Nanimo kowagaru kotonain dane_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeru yo..._

**/Hey,**

**Everyone can feel like they're alone.**

**That's why we get scared.**

**There's nothing to be afraid of, though.**

**I will be there to hug you tight...//**

**-Dakishimetai**_/I Want Us to Hug/_ (Super GALS! ED) sung by Jungle Smile

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**Chapter VI: Second Best**_

**-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-§¨·¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ Again, I would like to apologize for my neglect in updating. Our PC was once again reformatted due to an fucking virus and all my precious jpop vids were deleted along with the drafts of my other fics!!! T.T If anyone out there is a master computer person and knows how to retrieve deleted files from the hard drive (coz it's been said that comp files are never deleted; I don't know if it applies to reformat), please HELP ME!!! T.T

Nyweyz, a li'l spoiler: the next chappie features two other people who shall be leading the high school dilemma of Sess&Kik... Guess who…

Hehehe… finished in the wee hours of the morn… Finally! I updated coz' no one was updating their fics and I kinda got my interest back in reading SessKik. I'm yearning for reading more SessKik fics…


End file.
